


In which Miku makes a GroupChat and things go horribly wrong

by Citrinette



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, UTAUloid - Fandom, VOICEROID, Vocaloid, Voice Synthesizers
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, GET READY TO C R I N G E, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My OTPs, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Hate Me, maybe not everyone, some chapters are good others are just bad, these are my ships not yours, this is a work of shit, waaay to many characters to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrinette/pseuds/Citrinette
Summary: Miku: who else ships the kagamines as twincestKaito: OH I DOMeiko: Kaito, for the love of god stOPLuka: This is already a trainwreck





	1. Who is ready for synthesizer randomness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku makes a GroupChat with literally all of the Vocaloids and Stardust contemplates her concert model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miku is pan  
> Gumi is gay  
> Flower is a

_** Miku created the GroupChat “Vocaloids” and added Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, IA, Mayu, Piko and 50+ others ** _

** Piko** : holy shit theres a lot of us

**Gakupo** : damn right there are sun

**Meiko** : I literally do not see the point of this chat

**Fukase** : did you summon mE PET?

**Kokone** : does Point even qualify as a pet

**Fukase** : CUBI does

**Yohio** : hey

**Fukase** : hey urself bastard

**Ruby** : THERE IS NO CURSING IN THIS CHAT

**Fukase** : says who??

**Lily** : says miku

**Miku** :  @Fukase  NO CURSING IN MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER 

**Fukase** : Both of you suck

**Lily** : suck cock? I do that <3

**Kiyoteru** : lily there are children here

**Lily** : my bad <3 <3

**Yuki** : ew

**Ryuto** : whats cock

**Avanna** : so help me god if any of you tell ryuto what cock means i will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep

**Yukari** : noted

**Miku** : On a side note i made this gc so us vocaloids can communicate over long distances!! (^v^)

**Flower** : was the emoticon really necessary 

**Miku** : yes (^○^)

**Flower** : stop

**Miku** :  （ ╹◡╹ ）（＾◇＾） (* ☻ - ☻ *))^o^(

**Flower** : help

**Piko** : no

**Flower** : fuck you

**Ruby** : NO CURSING ON THIS CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER

**Iroha** : fuck

**Una** : bitch

**Iroha** : shit

**Una** : ass

**Iroha** : hell

**Una** : god

**Iroha** : damn

_**Miku kicked Iroha from the GroupChat “Vocaloids** ”_

**Miku** : @Una your next 

**Una** : waIT

_**Miku kicked Una from the GroupChat “Vocaloids”** _

**Kanon** : SAVAGE

 

_**Luka >>> Vocaloids (7:48 AM)** _

**Luka** :ever wonder why i have tako luka as a character item?

**Miku** : wut

**Miku** : I thought it was a tuna fish???

**Rin** : no its tako luka

**Fukase** : i like the tuna fish better

**Meiko** : you have no say in this fukase 

**Piko** : you have a hat, cane and point

**Fukase** : dammit

**Kokone** : at least you guys HAVE a character item

**Cul** : yea

**Lily** : i have a microphone 

**Sonika** : so does meiko

**Gumi** : i have caRRoTs

**Gakupo** : i think my character item is a samurai sword?

**IA** : idk mine

**Mayu** : i have an axe and unamo mimi

**Miku** : I have spring leek boi

**Len** : bannanah

**Rin** : oranges and a roAD ROLLER

**Sweet Ann** : road roller

**Gumi** : road rower

**Kaito** : Road rolla

**Sonika** : road rorrar

**Flower** : road rowah

**Miku** : STOP BEING MEAN TO ME

**Luka** : road roller

**Kokone** : road rorrer

**Leon** : Road rowar

**Mizki** : guys stop shes actually crying

**Miku** : @Mizki thank u

**Mizki** : <3

**Avanna** : I WILL BAN THAT EVIL SYMBOL

**Kiyoteru** : y

**Avanna** : remember???

**Kiyoteru** : o

**Kiyoteru** : rite

**Avanna** : stop trying to be cool

**Kiyoteru** : ( i w i )

**Flower** : wtf is that

**Oliver** : an emoticon

**Fukase** :  （ ◎ 仝 ◎ ）

**Flower** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Yukari** : lmao

**Flower** : you stfu

**Yuuma** : woah what did i miss

**Mizki** : everything

**Kanon** : chaos

**Miki** : its great

 

**_Xingchen >>> VocaChina (8:23 AM)_ **

**Xingchen** : why is my model for concerts so sexualized? 

 **Tianyi** : Wait it is??

_**Xingchen sent a picture** _

**Ling** : o 💩

 **Xingchen** : i just,, i dont understand?? Why??

 **Qingxian** : they changed your dress

 **YanHe** : that sucks

 **Longya** : I offer my condolences 

 **Ling** : why u use grammer

 **Longya** : ?

 **Longya** : Elaborate?

 **Moke** : you do that

 **Longya** : What?

 **Moke** : caps

 **YanHe** : if you two are going to try and teach Longya gc language then go to a different gc

 **Moke** : okie dokie artichokie

 **Tianyi** : are they gone?

 **Yuecheng** : i think so

 **Tianyi** : good

 **Xingchen** : back to my question...

 **Xingchen** : WHY

 **Yuecheng** : why what? I just got here, srry

 **Tianyi** : why is her concert model so sexualized

_**Tianyi sent a picture** _

**Yuecheng** : owuch

 **Xingchen** : like, in the china concerts IA’s model looks so much better and mine just makes me look like some pedophile

 **CHUCHUZANG** : OH MY GODH I LAUGHED AT THAT AND I FEEL HORRIBLE

 **Yuecheng** : with all of this i think xingchen is going to leave

 **Xingchen** : ALL OF YOU ARE SO MEAN

 **Xingchen** : EXCEPT TIANYI

 **Qingxian** : i thought i was nice tho

 **Xingchen** : you’re cute not nice

 **Moke** : OOOOOOH

 **Moke** : I CAN FEEL THE GAY

 **Xingchen** : what

 **Xingchen** : i

 **Xingchen** : i’m not gay??

 **Tianyi** : no

 **Tianyi** : you’re bi

 **Moke** : AND TIANYI TURNS THE TIDES

 **Ling** : @Tianyi i love you so much

 **Xingchen** : wait tianyi and u r dating?

 **Ling** : um ya

 **Ling** : literally everyone knows?

 **Xingchen** : oh

 **Xingchen** : =/

 **Longya** : That! Is an emoticon, right?

 **Ling** : bro

 **Ling** : didn’t we just teach you proper grammar in 15 minutes?

 **YanHe** : thats not a reliable lesson

 **Yuecheng** : so

 **Yuecheng** : he can learn

 **CHUCHUZANG** : please don’t fight?

 **Yuecheng** : y not

 **Ring** : Because fighting disrupts your karma!

 **Ling** : OH MY GOD IS THAT MY RHYMING BUDDY????

 **Ring** : Oh right. I haven’t texted in a while... sorry!

 **Moke** : my eyes literally burned bc of how pure that was

 **Longya** : Why does she get to use grammer?

 **Ling** : becuase shes my rhyming buddy

 **Tianyi** : @Ring how have you been?

 **Ring** : fine

 **Moke** : is the word for depression

 **Ring** : we’ve been introducing lorra to a lot of different stuff

 **Ling** : ah right

 **Ling** : I remember her

 **Ling** : the heterochomia bitch who ruined my first guitar by ramming a circle spaceship into it

 **Ring** : hey! She didn’t mean to

 **Ling** : mmhm

 **Moke** : and the fight begins

 **Moke** : Ling vs Ring

 **Moke** : wHO wiLL wIN

 **Ling** : But seriously how did you not know about me and Tianyi dating?

 **Ring** : ( ' O ' ) 

 **Ring** : who doesn’t know??

 **Ling** : @Xingchen

 **Xingchen** : sorry haiyi took my phone

 **Ling** : #lifeofamiddlekidwithfoursisters

 **Xingchen** : ↑ditto

 **Moke** : USE COPY

 **Xingchen** : um

 **Ling** : answer my question 

 **Xingchen** : well i spend most of my time in space?? and social media doesn’t work up there??

 **Xingchen** : i wish it did tho...

 **Ling** : wait space as in the national space station??

 **Xingchen** : no I actually fly in space

 **Ling** : kjdiwlacbsoqajospnfm

 **Xingchen** : me and my sisters are the embodiment of an element 

 **Xingchen** : im space/stars/celestial bodies

 **Xingchen** : Shian is earth

 **Xingchen** : Haiyi is water

 **Xingchen** : Chiyu is fire/light

 **Xingchen** : Cangqiong is wind

 **Ling** : so your like the incredibles

 **Xingchen** : whats the incredibles?

 **CHUCHUZANG** : OH MY GOD

 **CHUCHUZANG** : SOMEONE KILL ME


	2. UTAU, VOICEROID and other stuff like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the other synthesizers for now  
> voiceroid is a fucking wreck and cevio is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has 28 hits which is a lot more than i was expecting  
> so  
> enjoy i guess

_**Maki >>>** **Gamer Gurls (8:45 am)  
**_

**Maki** : i just watched spider man far from home

 **Maki** : let me tell you... it is amazing

 **Akane** : DONT YOU DARE SPOIL

 **Maki** : dont make me lol

 **Yukari** : ig its bad that I haven't seen homecoming yet

 **Akari** : I THOUGHT I HAD YOU WATCH IT AT MY HOUSE???

 **Yukari:** well

 **Yukari** : i kinda left after you passed out

 **Akari:** wait i passed out??

 **Yukari:** you were so drunk.

 **Yukari:** I was honestly scared for my health

 **Zunko:** the actor for spiderman is so cute!!!!!

 **Aoi:** RIGHT???!

 **Seika** : just stop

 **Zunko:** but your a girl?

 **Seika:** I really don't care

 **Seika:** just please don't start with girl crushes

 **Aoi:** y not?????

**Aoi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Seika:** stop

**Maki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Akari:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Akane:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Aoi:** OH MY GODSH THERE ARE THREE VOICEROID A'S

**Akari:** YEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Akane:** did you just notice that?

**Aoi:** um

**Aoi:** maybe

**Akane:** (－‸ლ)

**Yukari:** that thing looks like a distorted face

**Itako:** like jekyll and hyde

**Yukari:** OOF YES

**Maki:** 何??!

**Maki:** yukarin's using memes???!!

**Yukari:** dont get used to it

**Yukari:** and that nickname is for ia

**Akari:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY

**Kiritan:** its a well known fact that yukari is lesbian, akari

**Aoi:** nani?

**Aoi:** when did kiritan get here??

**Zunko:** she sulks

**Itako:** a lot

**Akane:** on a side note where'd seika go?

**Kou:** she probably left because of your antics

**Maki:** why are you here?

**Maki:** don't you have grades to grade?!

**Kou:** why are yOU here

**Kou:** shouldn't you have a job?

**Maki:** okay that hurt

**Yukari:** let's face it

**Yukari:** we're all neets

**Sora:** 'cept for me

**Sora:** i'm an actual singer

**Akari:** YOU DONT HAVE TO RUB IT IN

**Sora:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

_** Sasara created the GroupChat "only 5 of us bc everyone else is weird" and added IA, ONE, Tsudumi, and Takahashi ** _

**Sasara:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  


**IA:** there is no one else here who can match your energy

**Sasara:** yea

**Takahashi:** why did you make this gc?

**Sasara:** do I really need a reason to assemble all of my bfs in one gc?? :DDDDDD

**ONE:** of course u dont <3

**Sasara:** <3 <3

**Tsudumi:** OH MY GOSH WE GET IT YOU TWO ARE DATING

**IA:** lol

**Sasara:** ok sooooo 

**Sasara:** niCKNAMEZ

_** Sasara changed their nickname to "Sato~Sama" ** _

**Sato~Sama:** eh?? eeeh???  


**IA:** fine

_** IA changed their nickname to "Aria" ** _

**Aria:** :)  


**ONE:** if ur doing that......

_** ONE changed their nickname to "Orion" ** _

**Aria:** but that's a guy name?  


**Orion:** it goes with yours

**Aria:** tru tru

_** Takahashi changed their nickname to "Hashikun" ** _

**Hashikun:** :)))))  


**Sato~Sama:** tsuduuuuuuuumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Tsudumi** : what

**Sato~Sama:** please change your nickname!!!!!!!

**Tsudumi:** Excessive explanation points isn't going to make me.

**Sato~Sama:** (◕‿◕✿) 

**Tsudumi:** I can see you from my window, Sasara

**Sato~Sama:** das the point

**Tsudumi:** fine

_** Tsudumi changed their nickname to "Kazoo" ** _

**Kazoo:** Are you satisfied?  


**Sato~Sama:** yes!!!!!!!!!!

**Orion:** KAZOO???

**Kazoo:** Shut up

**Aria:** mind telling us where this came from?

**Kazoo:** So as you all know, Sasara and I have known each other for a very long time. When we were little, Sasara mispronounced my name as "Kazoo-ki" instead of "Suzuki" so it became a little of an inside joke between us. Of course, I would call Sasara "Sato-san" because of cultural respect, but she would call me "Kazoo-chan" for old-times sake.

**Sato~Sama:** but i used sama for my nickname because it sounds cooler!

**Orion:** that is so fucking pure

**Orion:** my eyes are burning

**Aria:** bravo

**Hashikun:** bravo bravo bravo

 

_** Onee-san >>> Onee-chan (9:27 am) ** _

**Onee-san:** I think i just realized how pure your girlfriend is  


**Onee-chan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Onee-san:** you have grit

**Onee-chan:** i will protect her like i protected you

**Onee-san:** i didnt ask for that??

**Onee-san:** ONE??

**Onee-san:** DONT BE HARASSING THAT PURE ANGEL

**Onee-san:** ONE

 

_** Teto >>> VIPP@LOIDS (9:32) ** _

**Teto:** 何が私の男たちですか?!  


**Ritsu:** stop with the goddamn kanji already

**Teto:** しないで！

**Defoko:** ted, translate

**Ted:** she said never

**Tei:** fucking stop

**Teto:** 呪いをやめると私はします！

**Ted:** stop cursing and I will

**Rook:** that isnt happening and you know it

**Teto:** それからあなたはこれに対処する必要があるでしょう！

**Teto:** 漢字!!!

**Ted:** then you'll just have to deal with this!

**Ted:** kanji!!!

**Momo:** please??

**Teto:** モモは純粋な天使なので、私は彼女のために立ち寄ります

**Teto:** しかし、私はプライベートチャットで漢字を使ってあなた全員にスパムをするつもりです。

**Teto:** XD

**Ted:** Momo is a pure angel so I will stop for her

**Ted:** but i'm going to spam the rest of you all with kanji in private chats 

**Ted:** XD

**Tei:** then i will block your ass

**Teto:** then I'll resort to this chat XD

**Tei:** stop with the emoticons

**Teto:** NEVERRRRRRR ✌✌(➲ ᗜ ➲)✌✌

**Ritsu:** why does that thing have four arms

**Tei:** its the tv from the echo pv dumbass

**Ritsu:** it is?

**Tei:** no

**Tei:** your fucking dumb

**Ritsu:** ;(

**Defoko:** fuck all of you


	3. synthesizer v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor is mean  
> Renri is a cinnamon roll  
> Genbu is a softie  
> Aiko is ______

_**Eleanor >>> we are family (2:31 PM)** _

**Eleanor:** Who took my fountain pen

 **Renri:** not me

 **Eleanor:** obviously not you

 **Eleanor:** you're incapable of telling a lie

 **Renri:** (^///^)

 **Eleanor:** i found this out when you spoiled my party

 **Renri:** ( ._  _. )

 **Eleanor:** genbu

 **Genbu:** i didn't

 **Eleanor:** i dont trust you

 **AIKOCHAN~:** wasnt me!

 **Eleanor:** well it was one of you little shits

 **Genbu:** DESGUSTANG

 **AIKOCHAN~:** OH MY GOSH YEAS

 **Eleanor:** SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE MY PEN IS BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU

 **Genbu:** no

 **Eleanor:** so you dID steal it!!!

 **Genbu:** .

 **Genbu:** .

 **Genbu:** .

 **Genbu:** fucking shit

 **AIKOCHAN~:** LMAO

 **AIKOCHAN~:** its in his room

 **Eleanor:** could you get it for me

 **AIKOCHAN~:** yea sorry but not happening

 **Eleanor:** y

 **Renri:** eleanor you've been in your room for a week

 **Eleanor:** not my fault you little shits decided to kill a spider that had a million baby spiders on its back

 **AIKOCHAN~:** fair

 **Renri:** please??

 **Renri:** we can go see a movie!

 **Eleanor:** no

 **Renri:** it can be the original ghostbusters!

 **Eleanor:** still no

 **Renri:** at Alamos!

 **Eleanor:** nah

 **Renri:** i'll pay!

 **Eleanor:** fine

 **Eleanor:** just lemme change

 **AIKOCHAN~:** dude take a shower first

 **AIKOCHAN~:** after a week of quilts you're gonna be riep

 **Eleanor:** >:P

 

_**Genbu >>> we are family (6:02 PM)** _

**Genbu:** i wanna be the very best

 **Genbu:** like no one ever was

 **Genbu:** to catch them is maAaAAi quest

 **Genbu:** but to train them it my call

 **Renri:** POKEMON gotta catch 'em all

 **Eleanor:** S T O P **  
**

**Renri:** you drooled on my shoulder, so no

 **Eleanor:** i'm sorry but i needed sleep and 11:00 happened to be the time my body shut off

 **Renri:** anyways, im going to the store anyone need anything?

 **AIKOCHAN~:** a new life

 **Genbu:** flour

 **Eleanor:** all of you to g o a w a y

 **AIKOCHAN~:** fabric!!

 **Genbu:** chocolate chips

 **Genbu:** frosting

 **Genbu:** corn starch

 **AIKOCHAN~:** genbu likes baking guys

 **Renri:** 👍

 **Eleanor:** no shit sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me i have writers block guys  
> creativity has left me for now


	4. um... something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES THIS HAVE FREAKING 95 HITS  
> SOMEONE TELL ME  
> I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS

**_Tonio >>> Vocaloids (7:02 AM)_ **

**Tonio:** why doesnt america do englishoid concerts more often

 **Tonio:** they'd understand us???

 **Sweet Ann:** Because we're discontinued

 **Tonio:** makes sense

 **Fukase:** okay by now Miku would be reassuring us that we're classical english voices

 **Fukase:** @Miku WHERE ARE YOU THOT

 **Oliver:** miku and everyone else is doing a live concert

 **Oliver:** and by everyone else i mean the Cryptonloids

 **Oliver:** i believe Tianyi and the Vsingers are too

 **Iroha:** you summoned the loliboi

 **Fukase:** well fuck

 **Fukase:** WE HAVE THIS SHITHOLE TO OURSELVES

 **Fukase:** QUICK EVERYONE

 **Fukase:** SPAM THE CHAT WITH RANDOM WORDS

 **Una:** HELL YEAH

 **Iroha:** THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT

 **Flower:** no

 **Flower:** i'm going to leave this gc

 **Flower:** i swear to god i will

 **Ruby:** please dont

 **Fukase:** LIKE THAT

 **Ruby:** no one's going to do it, fukase

 **Fukase:** waaaaaaaaaaait for iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

 **Big Al:** wait for what?

 **Dex: 🆗** son, 🌞 there ain't❌❌a ☝single☝fucking☝person☝ with any intellect👓👓📖who gives a 🎮remote🎮fuck🎮about your extensive vaping💯😎💨 talent. 😂I happen to be quite🎩the🎩intellectual🎩myself, so I can confirm✔✔this fact💯as truth™.👌if👌you👌think👌 that your vape💯😎💨 is going↗to get you hoes👯👯, you are utterly🐄 mistaken❌, fam👪. my pa👨 once taught📖 me the 😏secret😏 of life👍💛, and it was not❌❌ your vape💯😎💨 🆗🆒now listen 👂👂here my chum✌✌, my pa👨 was a man who kept it 💯💯💯💯💯💯. ✋that✋is✋six✋fucking✋hundreds✋ and he never❌🙅🙅 once vaped💯😎💨. The man 🚬smoked🚬some🚬mad🚬cigars🚬 because he wasnt❌the pussy🐱🐱you are🆗⁉❗⁉ he lived to be 💯 because he kept it 💯💯💯💯💯💯 and killed🔫🔪 👌every👌vaping👌fucker👌he👌saw👌🆗🆒😂😂👀👀 so in the spirit👻of me good ol pa👨, I think💭you should kys🔫 they have 🆓 vapes💯😎💨 in hell🔥and🔥it's🔥lit🔥for😂 unintelligent vaping💯😎💨 hooligans like yourself👌😂😂

 **Daina:** DEX I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT SPAMMING

 **Dex:** naw

 **Dex:** i b spamming for fuka

 **Daina:** FUKASE

 **Fukase:** :)))))))

 **Daina:** FUCK YOU TOO EVIL WENDY MASCOT

 **Dex** : Music 🎹 🎻 🎷 🎺 🎸 🥁 🎵 🎶 🎼 🎜 🎝 ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ 𝅜 𝅝 𝅗𝅥 𝅘𝅥 𝅘𝅥𝅮 𝅘𝅥𝅯 𝅘𝅥𝅰 𝅘𝅥𝅱 𝅘𝅥𝅲 𝄺 𝄩 𝄻 𝄼 𝄽 𝄾 𝄿 𝅀 𝅁 𝅂 𝄒 𝄓 𝄐 𝄑 𝆏 𝆐 𝆑 𝆒 𝆓 𝄀 𝄁 𝄂 𝄃 𝄄 𝄅 𝄔 𝄕 𝄆 𝄇 𝄈 𝄉 𝄊 𝄋 𝄌 𝄍 𝄎 𝄏 𝄖 𝄗 𝄘 𝄙 𝄚 𝄛 𝄞 𝄟 𝄠 𝄡 𝄢 𝄣 𝄤 𝄥 𝄦 ♯ 𝄪 𝄰 𝄱 𝄲 𝄳 ♭ 𝄫 𝄬 𝄭 ♮ 𝄮 𝄯 𝄶 𝄷 𝄸 𝄹 𝄜 𝄝 𝆹 𝆺 𝆹𝅥 𝆺𝅥 𝆹𝅥𝅮 𝆺𝅥𝅮 𝆹𝅥𝅯 𝆺𝅥𝅯Religion & Belief ☩ ☨ ☦ ✞ ✟ ✛ ✜ ✝ ✙ ✠ ✚ † ‡ ☥ ☓ ☯ ☧ ☬ ☸ ✡ ۞ ♁ ✙ ♆ 卐 ࿕ ࿖ ✯ ☭ ☪ Ⓐ ☮ ✌ 👹 ⛧ ⛥ ⛪Time 🕐 🕑 🕒 🕓 🕔 🕕 🕖 🕗 🕘 🕙 🕚 🕛 🕜 🕝 🕞 🕟 🕠 🕡 🕢 🕣 🕤 🕥 🕦 � ⏰ ⏲ Love ♡ ♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧ ☙ ۵ ღ 🖤 ♥️ 💔 💖 💝 💘 ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 💗 💕 💞 💓 💟 💌 👫 👭 👬 💑 💏 👪 💒 🏩 💍 👰 😍 😘 😽 😻 😚 💋 🤰 ➳Scissors ✁ ✂ ✃ ✄ ✂️Writing ✐ ✎  ✏ ✑ ✒ ✍ ⌨ 🖊 🖋 ✒️ 🖌 🖍 📝 ✏️ 🔏 🖉Monograms ⚊ ⚋ 𝌀Digrams ⚌ ⚍ ⚎ ⚏ 𝌁 𝌂 𝌃 𝌄 𝌅Trigrams ☰ ☰ ☰ ☳ ☴ ☵ ☶ ☷Tetragram 𝌆 𝌇 𝌈 𝌉 𝌊 𝌋 𝌌 𝌍 𝌎 𝌏 𝌐 𝌑 𝌒 𝌓 𝌔 𝌕 𝌖 𝌗 𝌘 𝌙 𝌚 𝌛 𝌜 𝌝 𝌞 𝌟 𝌠 𝌡 𝌢 𝌣 𝌤 𝌥 𝌦 𝌧 𝌨 𝌩 𝌪 𝌫 𝌬 𝌭 𝌮 𝌯 𝌰 𝌱 𝌲 𝌳 𝌴 𝌵 𝌶 𝌷 𝌸 𝌹 𝌺 𝌻 𝌼 𝌽 𝌾 𝌿 𝍀 𝍁 𝍂 𝍃 𝍄 𝍅 𝍆 𝍇 𝍈 𝍉 𝍊 𝍋 𝍌 𝍍 𝍎 𝍏 𝍐 𝍑 𝍒 𝍓 𝍔 𝍕 𝍖Hexagrams ䷀ ䷁ ䷂ ䷃ ䷄ ䷅ ䷆ ䷇ ䷈ ䷉ ䷊ ䷋ ䷌ ䷍ ䷎ ䷏ ䷐ ䷑ ䷒ ䷓ ䷔ ䷕ ䷖ ䷗ ䷘ ䷙ ䷚ ䷛ ䷜ ䷝ ䷞ ䷟ ䷠ ䷡ ䷢ ䷣ ䷤ ䷥ ䷦ ䷧ ䷨ ䷩ ䷪ ䷫ ䷬ ䷭ ䷮ ䷯ ䷰ ䷱ ䷲ ䷳ ䷴ ䷵ ䷶ ䷷ ䷸ ䷹ ䷺ ䷻ ䷼ ䷽ ䷾ ䷿ People 😀 😃 😄 😁 😆 😅 😂 🤣 ☺️ 😊 😇 🙂 🙃 😉 😌 😍 😘 😗 😙 😚 😋 😜 😝 😛 🤑 🤗 🤓 😎 🤡 🤠 😏 😒 😞 😔 😟 😕 🙁 ☹️ 😣 😖 😫 😩 😤 😠 😡 😶 😐 😑 😯 😦 😧 😮 😲 😵 😳 😱 😨 😰 😢 😥 🤤 😭 😓 😪 😴 🙄 🤔 🤥 😬 🤐 🤢 🤧 😷 🤒 🤕 😈 👿 👶 👦 👧 👨 👩 👱♀️ 👱 👴 👵 👲 👳♀️ 👳 👮♀️ 👮 👷♀️ 👷 💂♀️ 💂 🕵️♀️ 🕵️ 👩⚕️ 👨⚕️ 👩🌾 👨🌾 👩🍳 👨🍳 👩🎓 👨🎓 👩🎤 👨🎤 👩🏫 👨🏫 👩🏭 👨🏭 👩💻 👨💻 👩💼 👨💼 👩🔧 👨🔧 👩🔬 👨🔬 👩🎨 👨🎨 👩🚒 👨🚒 👩✈️ 👨✈️ 👩🚀 👨🚀 👩⚖️ 👨⚖️ 🤶 🎅 👸 🤴 👰 🤵 👼  🙇♀️ 🙇 💁 💁♂️ 🙅 🙅♂️ 🙆 🙆♂️ 🙋 🙋♂️ 🤦♀️ 🤦♂️ 🤷♀️ 🤷♂️ 🙎 🙎♂️ 🙍 🙍♂️ 💇 💇♂️ 💆 💆♂️ 🕴️♀️ 🕴 💃 🕺 👯 👯♂️ 🚶♀️ 🚶 🏃♀️ 🏃 ⛷ 🏂 🏋️♀️ 🏋️ 🤺 🤼♀️ 🤼♂️ 🤸♀️ 🤸♂️ ⛹️♀️ ⛹️ 🤾♀️ 🤾♂️ 🏌️♀️ 🏌️ 🏄♀️ 🏄 🏊♀️ 🏊 🤽♀️ 🤽♂️ 🚣♀️ 🚣 🏇 🚴♀️ 🚴 🚵♀️ 🚵 🤹♀️ 🤹♂️👳🏽 👳🏽 👳🏽♀️ 👮🏻 👮🏻♀️ 〠 シ ツ ヅ ッ ㋡ ㋛ ☺ ☻ ☹ ⌤ ﺕ ⍢ ⍤ ⍥ ⍨ ⍩ ☃ ⚍ ö ⌓̈ 🗨️Family 👫 👭 👬 💑 👩❤️👩 👨❤️👨 💏 👩❤️💋👩 👨❤️💋👨 👪 👨👩👧 👨👩👧👦 👨👩👦👦 👨👩👧👧 👩👩👦 👩👩👧 👩👩👧👦 👩👩👦👦 👩👩👧👧 👨👨👦 👨👨👧 👨👨👧👦 👨👨👦👦 👨👨👧👧 👩👦 👩👧 👩👧👦 👩👦👦 👩👧👧 👨👦 👨👧 👨👧👦 👨👦👦 👨👧👧 👩👦👶 👩👧👶 👨👶 👨👶👦 👨👶👧 👨👶👶 👨👦👶 👨👧👶 👩👦👧 👨👦👧 👩👨👶👧 👩👨👶👶 👩👩👦👧 👩👩👦👶 👩👩👧👶 👩👩👶 👩👩👶👦 👩👨👶 👩👩👶👶 👩👩👶👧 👩👨👧👶 👩👨👧👧 👩👨👧👦 👩👨👧 👩👨👦👶 👩👨👦👧 👩👨👦👦 👩👨👦 👨👩👶👶 👨👩👶👧 👨👩👶👦 👨👩👶 👨👩👧👶 👨👩👦👶 👨👩👦👧 👩👨👶👦 👨👨👶👶 👨👨👶👧 👨👨👶👦 👨👨👶 👨👨👧👶 👨👨👦👶 👨👨👦👧 👩👶 👩👶👶 👩👶👧 👩👶👦 Yes & No ☐ ✓ ⍻ ✔ 🗸 ✅ ☑ ✔️ ☑️ 🔘 🆗 ⭕️ 👌 👍 🗹 🗹 x X 🗴 ✗ ☒ 🗶 ⮽ 🗵 🗷 ✘ ❎ ❌ 🚫 👎 🗳Locks & Keys ⚿ 🔑 🔏 🔐 🔒 🔓Animals 🐱 😺 😸 😹 😻 😼 😽 🙀 😿 😾 🐈 🐯 🐅 🦁 🐆 🐶 🐺 🐕 🐩 🐾 🦊 🐰 🐇 🐭 🐹 🐁 🐀 🐷 🐖 🐽 🐗 🐐 🐏 🐑 🐻 🐼 🐨 🐮 🐄 🐃 🐂 🐴 ♘ ♞ 🐎 🎠 🏇 🦄 🐵 🙈 🙉 🙊 🐒 🦍 🦌 🐪 🐫 🐘 🦏 🐿 🐔 🐓 🐤 🐣 🐥 🦃 🐧 🐦 🦆 🦅 🦉 🦇 🕊 🐝 🐛 🦋 🐌 🐚 🐞 🐜 🕷 🕸 🐸 🐢 🐍 🦎 🐊 🐉 🐲 🦂 🦀 🦑 🐙 🦈 🐳 🐋Sports ⚽️ 🏀 🏈 ⚾️ 🎾 🏐 🏉 🎱 🏓 🏸 🥅 🏒 🏑 🏏 ⛳️ 🏹 🥊 🥋 🎽 ⛸ 🥌 🛷 🎿 ⛷ 🏂 🏋️♀️ 🏋️♂️ 🤼♀️ 🤼♂️ 🤸♀️ 🤸♂️ ⛹️♀️ ⛹️♂️ 🤺 🤾♀️ 🤾♂️ 🏌️♀️ 🏌️♂️ 🏇 🥇 🥈 🥉 🏅 🏆 🎳 ⚐ ⚑ ⛿ 🚩 🏱 🏲 🏳 🏁Food 🍏 🍎 Ѽ 🍐 🍊 🍋 🍌 🍉 🍇 🍓 🍈 🍒 🍑 🍍 🥝 🥑 🍅 🍆 🥒 🥕 🌽 🌶 🥔 🍠 🌰 🥜 🍯 🥐 🍞 🥖 🧀 🥚 🍳 🥓 🥞 🍤 🍗 🍖 🍕 🌭 🍔 🍟 🥙 🌮 🌯 🥗 🥘 🍝 🍜 🍲 🍥 🍣 🍱 🍛 🍙 🍚 🍘 🍢 🍡 🍧 🍨 🍦 🍰 🎂 🍮 🍭 🍬 🍫 🍿 🍩 🍪 🥛 🍼 ☕️ 🍵 🍶 🍺 🍻 🥂 🍷 🥃 🍸 🍹 🍾 🥄 🍴 🍽Windows Cat Emojis 🐱👤 🐱👓 🐱💻 🐱🐉 🐱🏍 🐱🚀Gender & Marriage ⚢ ⚣ ⚤ ⚥ ⚦ ⚧ ⚨ ⚩ 웃 유 ♂ ♀ ☿ ㉾ ⚬ ⚭ ⚮ ⚯Electronics ✆ ☏ ☎ 📱 📲 🤳 📵 📴 📳 📷 🔗 📧 📟 💬 💻 📀 🖥 🕹 ⌨ 💿 🖨 🖱 🖲Hands 👊 ✊ 🤛 🤜 👍 👎 🖒 🖓 👆 👇 👈 👉 ☝ ☟ ☜ ☞ ☚ ☛ 🖜 🖝 🖢 🖣 🖘 🖙 🖞 🖟 🖗 🖚 🖛 🖠 🖡 🖕 ✌ 🖔 ✌︎ 🤘 🤞 👌 🖏 🤙 👋 🖐 🖑 🖖 ✋ 👏 👐 💪 ✍️Spaces             　        Zodiac Signs ♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓ ⛎ Cuneiform 𒐣 𒐤 𒐥 𒐦 𒐧 𒐨 𒐩 𒐪 𒐫 𒐬 𒐭 𒐮 𒐯 𒐰 𒐱 𒐲 𒐳 𒈙 𒀰 𒁏 𒅌 𒄡 𒊎 𒍙 𒈓 𒅃 𒌧 𒀱 𒁎 𒈟 𒌄 𒈙 𒂝 Weather & Space ☀ ☼ ☉ 🌑 🌒 🌓 🌔 🌕 🌖 🌗 🌘 🌙 ☽ ☾ 🌛 🌜 🌝 🌚 ☿ ♀ ♁ ⊕ ♂ ♃ ♄ ♅ ⛢ ♆ ♇ ⚳ ⚴ ⚵ ⚶ ⚷ ☄ ⚸ 🌣 ⛅ 🌤 🌥 🌦 🌧 🌨 🌩 🌪 ⛈ 🌬 🌫 ☁ ⛆ 🌢 ☂ ☔ 🌂 ⛱ ❄ ❅ ❆ 🎐 ☃ ⛄ ⛇ 🌀 🌁 🌈 ☇ ☈ Stars ★ ☆ ⚝ ✩ ✪ ✫ ✬ ✭ 🟉 🟊 ✮ ✯ ✰ ⭐ ⭑ ⭒ ⛤ ⛥ ⛦ ⛧ 🟀 🟁 🟂 🟃 ✦ ✧ 🟄 🟅 🟆 🟇 🟈 🌟 🌠 🟋 🟌 🟍 ✶ ✡ ✡️ 🔯 ☪ ❂ ✴ ✵ ✷ ✸ 🟎 🟏 🟐 🟑 ✹ 🟒 🟓 🟔 ⋆ ⍟ ≛ ⍣ ٭ * ⁎ ⁑ ✱ ✲ ✻ ✼ ✽ ❃ ❉ ⧆ ꙳ ﹡ ＊ ✢ ✣ ✤ ✥ ✳ ❊ ❋ ✺ ∗ ⊛ ⃰ ✨ ❇ ❈ 🔆 🔅 ✨ ✺ Snowflakes ❄ ❅ ❆ ❄️ 🌨 Flowers ✿ ❀ ❁ ✾ 🌺 🌻 🌹 🌷 🌼 🌸 💐 ⚘ 💮 🏵 🏶 🥀 Clothing 👓 👔 👕 🎽 👖 👙 👗 👘 👚 💅 💍 👒 👑 🎩 🎓 ⛑ 👞 👟 👠 👡 👢 👛 👜 👝 🎒 Mail ✉️ 📩 📨 📧 💌 ✉ 📥 📤 📦 🏷 📪 📫 📬 📭 📮 Road Signs 🛑 ⛔ ⚠ ☡ ⛖ ⛗ ⛒ ⛐ ⛍ ⛛ ⛡ ⛌ ⛕ ⛚ ⛘ ⛙ ⛜ ⛠ ♿ ✈ ✆ ☎ ☏ ⛽ ⛾ ☕ 🚶 🚷 🚸 ♨ ⛫ ⛬ ⛼ ⛰ ⛲ ⛻ ⛯ 🚥 🚦 🚧 🚨 🚩 🚫 🚬 🚭 🚮 🚯 🚰 🚱 🚹 🚺 🚻 ☠ ☢ ☣ ⚡ 🚳 

 **Daina:** YOUVE CORRUPTED HIM

 **Fukase:** YES

 **Daina:** STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY BITCH

 **Dex:**  
▓▓▓▓   
▒▒▒▓▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓   
▒▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░▓   
▒▓░░░░▓░░░░▓   
▓░░░░░░▓░▓░▓   
▓░░░░░░▓░░░▓   
▓░░▓░░░▓▓▓▓   
▒▓░░░░▓▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓   
▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓   
▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓   
▒▒▓▒▒▒▒▒▓

  
░░░░░░░▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄░░░░░░  
░░░░░░█░░▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄░░█░░░░░  
░░░░░░█░█░▀░░░░░▀░░▀░░░░█░█░░░░░  
░░░░░░█░█░░░░░░░░▄▀▀▄░▀░█░█▄▀▀▄░  
█▀▀█▄░█░█░░▀░░░░░█░░░▀▄▄█▄▀░░░█░  
▀▄▄░▀██░█▄░▀░░░▄▄▀░░░░░░░░░░░░▀▄  
░░▀█▄▄█░█░░░░▄░░█░░░▄█░░░▄░▄█░░█  
░░░░░▀█░▀▄▀░░░░░█░██░▄░░▄░░▄░███  
░░░░░▄█▄░░▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▄░░▀▀▀▀▀▀▀░▄▀░  
░░░░█░░▄█▀█▀▀█▀▀▀▀▀▀█▀▀█▀█▀▀█░░░  
░░░░▀▀▀▀░░▀▀▀░░░░░░░░▀▀▀░░▀▀░░░░

─█▒████████

▒█▒▓█▓█████

─▓▒▓█▓██▓██

──▒▓█▓██▓██

─░▒▓█▓██▓██░

─░▒▓█▓██▓██░

─░▒▓▓▓██▓██░

─░▒▓█▓██▓██░

─░▒▓▓▓██▓██░

─░▒██▓██▓██░

─▒▒▓██▓█▓██▒

─░▒▒█▓▓▓▓▓██

─▒▒▒█▓▓█▓▓██

─░▒▒█▓▓██▓██░

─▒▒▒█▓▓█▓▓██░

─▒▒▒█▓▓██▓██▒

─▒▒▒█▓▓██▓██▒

─░▒▒█▓▓▓█▓██▒

─▒▒▒█▓▓█▓▓██▒

─▒▒▒█▓▓▓█▓██▓

─▒▒▒█▓▓▓█▓▓██▓

─░▒▓█▓▓▓█▓▓███████▒

─▒▓▒▒█▓█▓▓▓██▓░──▒█▓

─▒▓──▒█▓█▓▓█▓──────█░

─▒▒──▒██▓▓▓█▒──────▓▒

─▒▓──▒███▓▓█▓──────▒▒

─▒▒──▒███▓▓█▓──────▓▒

─▒▒──░███▓▓██─────▓▓▒

─▓▒──▒███▓▓▓██▒▒▒▓░▒▒

─▒▓▒▓▓█▓█▓▓▓████▓░─▒▓

─▒▒▓██▓█▓▓▓▓██▒────▓▓

─▒▒▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓█────░█▒

─▒▒▓▓█▓▓▓██████▓▒▓██▒

─▒▒▓▓█▓▓▒▓████████▓██

─▒▒▓▓█▓▓▒▓▓▓██▓██▓▓▓██▒

─▒▒▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▒██▓▒▓█▓█████▓

─▒▒▓▓█▓█▓▓▓▒██▓▒▒████████████▓

─▒▒▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▒██▓▓▓██▓██████████████▓▒▒█▒

─▒▒▓█▓▓▓▓█▓▒██▓▓▒██▓▓▓▓▓▓█████████████▓

─▒▒▓█▓▓▓▓▓█▒██▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓███▓████▓

─▒░▓█▓▓█▓▒█▓▓█▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓██▓▓█▓

─▒▒▓█▓██▓▒▓█▓██▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓██

─█▓▒█▓▓██▓▓█▓██▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓██

─█▓▒█▓▓▓█▓▓█▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓██

─░░▓█▓▓▓█▓▓██▓█████▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██

─▒▒▓█▓▓▓▓▒▓███▓▒▒▒▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓██

──▒█▓████████▒──────▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓████▓▓██

──░█████▓▒██▒─────────▒████▓▓▓▓▓█████▓

───▒█▓────▓█────────────░▓███████▓▓██▓

───▒█─────▒▓───────────────░▒▓███████▓

───▓█───────────────────────────▒▓▓██▒

_____________________________________________▄▄████████▄

___________________________________________▄█▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓██▄

___________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▄

________________________________▄█████▄_█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█

________________▄▄██████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██

_____________▄█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓█

__________▄█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓█

________▄█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓█

_______█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓█

______█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▀▀▀▀██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓█__▄█████

_____█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▀▀___________▀█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓▓

____█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▀_______________▓▓█▓▓▓▓███████▓███▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░▓▓

____█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█_____________▓▓▓░░░█▓██░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░▓▓

_____█▓▓▓▓▓▓█____________▓▓░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓░░░░░░░░░▓

__█▌_█▓▓▓▓▓█___________▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░▓░░▓

_█▓█_█▓▓▓▓█__________▓▄▄░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░▓

█▓▓▓██▓▓▓█_________▓█░░▐░░░░░░░░░▄█████▄░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░▓

█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█________▀▄█░░░▐░░░░░░▄█▀░░░░░░▀█░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░▓▓

_██▓▓▓██________▀▀▄▌░░░▐░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░▓▓

___▀▀▀▀__________▀▄█░░░░▐░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░▐▌░░░░░░░▓░░░░░▓▓▓

__________________▓░░▓▓▓▓░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░▐▄▄▄▅░░░░░░░░░▓██

_________________▓░░▀░░░░░░░░░░▀░░░░░░░░░░░░▐▀▄▄▅░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓

__________________▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀▄▄░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓

___________________▓░░░░░▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███████▓▓▓▓▓▓

____________________▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

_______________________▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

_______________________▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

_______________________▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

_______________________▓▒▒▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

_____________________▓▓▒▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

______________________▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓██▓▓

_____________________________▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓█▓▓▓▓█▓██

___________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓

__________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓

_________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓██████▓▓▓▓▓

_________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

__________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓███████

___________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓█

____________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█

__________________________________________███████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█

_________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█

________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██

_________________________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▓█▀▀▀▀▀▀▀

___________________________________________██▓▓▓▓███▄▄

______________________________________________▀▀▀

 **Flower:** i want to die

 **Ruby:** please?? dont??

 **Flower:** but waht if i want to

 **Piko:** waht

 **Iroha:** waht

 **Una:** waht

 **Mirai Komachi:** waht

 **Una:** when the hell did you get here?

 **Mirai Komachi:** recently

 **Iroha** : WELCOM TO THE COOL KIDS NYA

 **Mirai Komachi:** nya

 **Ruby:** nya

 **Lily:** nya

 **Piko:** Lily-san???

 **Piko:** why are you here???

 **Lily** : bc

 **Lily:** i can

 **Lily:** bitch

 **Fukase:** don't you have a concert or something?

 **Lily:** no

 **Lily:** I was bored so i came here

 **Lily:** i hope i dont have a concert

 **Lily:** wait

 **Lily:** fuck i do

 **Fukase:** Are you with me on my spams??

 **Lily:** eeeyup

 **Oliver:** ITS BIG MAC

 **Oliver:** MLP FOR THE WIN

 **Flower:** ollie

 **Flower:** wtfh

 **Oliver:** sorry

 

_**Teto >>> VIPP@LOIDS (6:13 PM)** _

**Teto:** i need an honest answer from y'all

 **Defoko:** y'all

 **Tei:** y'all

 **Ritsu:** y'all

 **Bochi:** y'all

 **Tsuru:** y'all

 **Rook:** y'all

 **ISIS-chan:** y'all

 **Teto:** I TYPE Y'ALL ONE TIME AND THIS IS WHAT I GET (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ)

 **Rook:** @ISIS-chan I've always been curious..... why do you have the same name as an evil afghanistan organization?

 **ISIS-chan:** how the fuck am i supposed to know?

 **Rook:** sorry

 **Teto:** I NEED ANSWERS (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **Tei:** STOP WITH THE GODDAMN EMOTICONS

 **Teto:** NO (￣ﾛ￣=￣ﾛ￣)

 **Teto:** ANYHOW~! ( * w * )

 **Teto:** do you guys think

 **Teto:** we're underappreciated?

 **Bochi:** all

 **Bochi:** the

 **Bochi:** time

 **Momo:** We are used very little...

 **Defoko:** meh

 **Ted:** I suppose we are.

 **Miko:** i'm fine with not being used

 **Miko:** i dont really want to be... no one likes my voicebank

 **Ruko:** how

 **Ruko:** your voice is so kawaiiiiiiiii~~~~~~!!!!

 **Miko:** I know

 **Tei:** well tanjiro uses us sometimes

 **Teto:** LONG LIVE TANJIRO

 **Ritsu:** SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT TANJIRO

 **Tei:** ur just a salty bastard

 **Tei:** whell u kno what i think about dat?

 **Tei:** _D E S G U S T A N G_

 **Rook:** lol

 **Rook:** also, has anyone seen aino?

 **Ruko:** no

 **Ruko:** y

 **Rook:** well

 **Rook:** i may or may not have bit her shoe soles off

 **Miko:** rook

 **Miko:** i can't even

 **Rook:** Im sorry!!

 **Rook:** she just buys leather to taunt me

 **Rook:** well the jokes on her now

 **Rook:** ha

 **Rook:** hA

 **Rook:** Ha

 **Rook:** HA

 **Defoko:** it's a possibility that shes looking for u

 **Rook:** ik

 **Rook:** i'm hiding

 **ISIS-chan:** where

 **Rook:** like hell i'm telling you

 **Rook:** aino is probably watching our conversation

 **Aino:** FUCKING DAMN YOU ROOK

 **Rook:** U◉ᴥ◉U

 **Tei:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

 

_**Lily >>> INNNNTERNET!!! (8:05 PM)** _

**Lily:** what's up losers

 **Cul:** nothig

 **Chika:** did you mean nothing?

 **Cul:** no, i meant nothig, chika

 **Cul:** I cant spell sometimes

 **Chika:** sorru

 **Kokone:** AI SORRU

 **Chika:** SHUT UP

 **Rana:** AI SORRIEU

 **Rana:** XD

 **Chika:** I want my fucking comupter back

 **Chika:** my phone is so fukcng laggy and i cant spell on it

 **Rana:** your comupter is so fukcng laggy?

 **Chika:** I WILL COMMIT SUICIDE YOU LITTLE RAINBOW FUCK

 **Rana:**   🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈

 **Kokone:** please dont

 **Lily:** so what i've got so far is chika is stll suicidal without her computer and kokone and rana are still gay and like making fun of straight people's typoes

 **Kokone:** EXCUSE ME

 **Kokone:** MA'AM

 **Kokone:** I AM NOT GAY??

 **Rana:** u bi

 **Kokone:** i

 **Kokone:** i thought you were bi??

 **Rana:** nope

 **Rana:** im pan

 **Gumi:** how do you even know what it means to be pan?

 **Rana:** because you taught me

 **Gumi:** true true

 **Galaco:** avanna would like to interject that rana is too young to be hanging out with Gumi

 **Rana:** shit she's onto me

 **Lily:** Lol run rana

 **Gakupo:** Run away and never return

 **Gumi:** you're still obessed with that movie?

 **Gakupo:** yes

 **Gakupo:** the lion king will never die

 **Gumi:** You're right

 **Gumi:** it will never die

 **Gumi:** only the live action will

 **Gakupo:** HOW DARE YOU

 **Lily:** CAT FIGHT

 **Kokone:** LET'S GO GUMI

 **Cul:** BEAT HIS ASS

 **Gakupo:** I am severely unapprciated

 **Lily:** why the fuck are we awake at ducking 10:00pm

 **Cul:** because we've lost the sanity and dignity to do anything else other than text all night

 **Cul:** plus Gakupo is suffering a midlife crisis

 **Galaco:** avanna says to shut the fuck up and go to bed before she hires mayu to kill you

 **Una:** i just got here tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanjiro is awesome search them up on youtube if you've never heard of them  
> they have the tuning skills of a god
> 
> Also I'm Sorry For Abusing Gakupo The Eggplant Lol


	5. KILL THEM WITH FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha: GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS HEEEELP
> 
> Mayu: with what
> 
> Iroha: KILL IT WITH FIREEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Mayu: what the fuck is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer sucks because insects are out

_**Iroha >>> Vocaloids (5:03 AM)** _

**Iroha:** GUYS IS ANYONE UP

 **Flower:** now i am

 **Flower:** what do you want

 **Iroha:** ok so i was calling my cat inside and then as i closed the door from letting my cat inside a wasp or hornet or bee or SOMETHING FLEW IN BEHIND ME AND I'M ALLERGIC TO WASPS SO PLEASE HELP ME I'M BEGGING YOU

 **Flower:** jesus chrIST CALM DOWN

 **Iroha:** I CAN'T ITS EVERYWHERE AT ONCE IM GOING TO DIE

 **Miku:** KILL IT WITH FIRE

 **Flower:** why are _you_ up??

 **Miku:** i just got back from a big concert and you know me during concerts~! I always get super hyped up for some reason

 **Miku:** so i couldn't fall asleep but luka-nee sent me to bed so here i am!!

 **Flower:** i just realized something

 **Flower:** if it's only 5:00 in japan

 **Flower:** shouldnt it be like 12:00 or something in mexico or spain

 **Miku:** GASP

 **Miku:** SHOW YOUR SELVES SPANIARDS

 **Clara:** fuck all of you

 **Miku:** MAYU I KNOW YOU'RE THERE

 **Mayu:** ( 6 x 6 )

 **Flower:** for the love of god WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

 **Mayu:** An emoticon

 **Flower:** I DONT LIKE EMOTICONS

 **Iroha:** GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS HEEEELP

 **Mayu:** with what

 **Iroha:** A MCFUCKING WAASP/BEE/HORNET

 **Iroha:** KILL IT WITH FIREEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Mayu:** what the fuck is happening

 **Miku:** irohas being terrified by a wasp/bee/hornet

 **Iroha:** KILL IT WITH FIRE MIKU HELP

 **Flower:** i'm just going over with a match and flyswatter

 **Iroha:** YOU'RE A GOD

 **Piko:** shes a demon thot

 

**_Himekinz >>> mikoto (5:49 AM)_ **

**Himekinz:** Mikototoooooooooooooooooooo

 **mikoto;** waht

 **Himekinz:** where's flower-neesan??

 **mikoto:** she went to kill a wasp with a match and flyswatter for iroha-san

 **Himekinz:** hum

 **Himekinz:** ig we have the place to ourselves!!

 **mikoto:** which means one of us will have to be responsible for burning the house down making omlets

 **Himekinz:** oh

 **Himekinz:** its my turn

 **Himekinz:** .....

 **Himekinz:** on second thought let's wait for flower to get back...

 **mikoto:** good idea

 

_**Iroha >>> Vocaloids (8:48 AM)** _

**Iroha:** SHE KILLED IT WITH FIRE

 **Miku:** THE WASP

 **Iroha:** IT WAS SO FUCKJGIN BEAUTIFUL 

 **Flower:** how was that beautiful

 **Flower:** i almost burnt your house down

 **Iroha:** ik

 **Iroha:** it was wonderful

 **Iroha:** i wouldn't have to worry about school for the next week :>>>>

 **Flower:** oh my gOD IF SOMEONE DOES ONE MORE EMOTICON I'M GOING TO SCREAM

 **Mayu:** <insert lenny face>

 **Miku:** I'M DYING

 **Iroha:** MAYU ACTUALLY SAID INSERT LENNY FACE

 **Gumi:** <screenshoting this for blackmail>

 **Mayu:** <screw you gumi>

 **Gumi:** <screw you too>

 **Miku:** <stop being gay in this pure minecraft server>

 **Mayu:** MIKU I AM NOT GAY

 **Gumi:** LOLLLLLLLLLL

 

_**Matcha >>> Vocaloids (9:00 AM)** _

**Matcha:** I just read back to when Miku created this chat

 **Matcha:** Can I just say

 **Matcha:** I am truly and utterly disgusted by all of you.

 **Azuki:** except me?

 **Matcha:** Except you.

 **Azuki:** :3

 **Gumi:** gAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

 **Lily:** ^

 **Miku:** ^

 **Rin:** ^

 **Kokone:** ^

 **Daina:** ^

 **Hime:** ^

 **Flower:** what the hecc

 **Sonika:** She attacc

 **Sonika:** she protecc

 **Sonika:** but most importantly

 **Sonika:** she say hecc

 **Galaco:** *in front of innocent demonic plum flower cow spirits

 **Sonika:** ^

 **Flower:** lily typed cock in front of Ryuuto

 **Avanna:** she has a fair point

 **Lily:** DONT GO BASHING ME

 **Lily:** I WASNT THE ONE WHO SAID THE F WORD IN FRONT OF YUKI

 **Cul:** I GET IT OK

 **Cul:** I'M AN IRRESPONSIBLE TEENAGER

 **Sonika:** which is why i love both of you uwu

 **Daina:** mood

 **Matcha:** And I'm not gay

 **Azuki:** u sure

 **Gumi:** gAAAAAAAAAAAY x2

 **Daina:** ok, now its getting old

 **Prima:** it's getting ANNOYING

 **Daina:** like her

 **Prima:** hey! I'm not THAT old

 **Daina:** Who even does that anymore

 **Prima:** what

 **Daina:** capitalize only ONE word like THIS

 **Akari:** i do it

 **Daina:** You don't count, Yukari only just let you get a phone.

 **Sora:** a samsung at that

 **Akari:** samsung is cool

 **Sora:** Google

 **Sora:** google is cool

 **Sora:** samsung is just

 **Sora:** ( - x - )

 **Flower:** STOP

 **Flower:** THOSE

 **Flower:** GOD

 **Flower:** DAMN

 **Flower:** EMOTICONS

 **Miku:** NO

 **Miku:** XD

 **Chika:** if my computer doesnt get fixed in a day

 **Chika:** i'm going to comit suicide

 **Ruby:** NO JIMMIE DONT DO IT

 **Lily:** OH MY GOD YES

 **Galaco:** If chika actually does die i'm going to scream

 **Tianyi:** what

 **Tianyi:** what is this

 **Kanon:** chaos

 **Yuuma:** it's great

 **Iroha:** welcome to the cool kids nya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i made this it was still summer  
> but now it's not  
> rip summer


	6. vine is cursed and so is tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piko: vine is cursed, iroha, it is a well known fact  
> Iroha: WELL AT LEAST I DONT HAVE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT  
> Fukase: YOU TELL HIM GIRL  
> Maika: I swear to god my phones going to break if you keep spamming it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something i came up with randomly after publishing last chapter  
> i already had a basis to work with so now its up for you to read  
> i hope y'all is happy with me  
> i also have a Wattpad (Citrinette06) account please consider following thannnnks

_**Iroha >>> Vocaloids (1:47 AM)** _

**Iroha** : okay, guys, you know that vine where the person goes like 'there i was sitting with bbq sauce on my titties' and the other one just laughs like its the funniest thing to ever exist?

 **Ling:** Okay, first off, yes i love that vine, second off

 **Ling:** WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU HAVE TO TEXT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT MAN

 **Ling:** I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM ABOUT TIANYI AND YOU HAD TO FUCKING GO AND FUCKING RUIN IT MAN

 **Wil:** that escalated quickly

 **Kyo:** rip

 **Yuu:** wait

 **Yuu:** lings gay?

 **Wil:** oh my god

 **Ling:** yes i am fucking _gay_

 **Ling:** in fact, i'm so fucking gay i'll write fucking smut to Tianyi to make her blush

 **Kyo:** tone it down man

 **Ling:** you motherfuckers woke me up, so nO

 **Iroha:** Back to my question

 **Iroha:** what was the point of making that vine

 **Iroha:** I mean,

 **Iroha:** it's not like its cursed or anything

 **Piko:** vine is cursed, iroha, it is a well known fact

 **Iroha:** What?! no its not!!!

 **Piko:** yes it is

 **Piko:** thats why it hasnt been used for 3 years

 **Iroha:** WELL AT LEAST I DONT HAVE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT

 **Iroha:** "PIKUUN UTATUNE:

 **Fukase:** YOU TELL HIM GIRL

 **Maika:** I swear to god my phones going to break if you keep spamming it

 **Iroha:** LETS BREAK MAIKAS PHONE GUYS

 **Iroha:** I DONT GIVE A SHIT IF ITS FUCKING 2 AM

 **Iroha:** BREAK THE PHONE!!!!!!

 **Maika:** WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU SO ANGRY

 **Fukase:** everything

 **Fukase:** including stealing yohio from the dude squad

 **Fukase:** he was one of us, man,,,,

 **Piko:** until you came along and stole him,,,

 **Maika:** Stole? what do you mean???

 **Maika:** hes my boyfriend??

 **Fukase:** EXACTLY

 **Fukase:** YOU TAINTED HIS VIRGIN MIND AND STOLE HIM

 **Maika:** HES STILL A VIRGIN THO

 **Maika:** WE HAVENT EVEN SPENT A NIGHT IN A ROOM TOGETHER

 **Piko:** THAT DOESNT MATTER

 **Fukase:** YOU STOLE HIM FROM THE BACHELOR BROS

 **Piko:** WEVE ALREADY LOST KAITO AND GAKUPO AND EVEN RYUUTO

 **Piko:** HOW MANY MORE OF US WILL BE LOST TO WOMEN?!!!

 **Sweet Ann:** stop. fucking. texting. the. fucking. groupchat.

 **Ruby:** it's freaking 2 am

 **Ruby:** we need our beauty sleep

 **Fukase:** to be pretty

 **Fukase:** i dont need it because i'm alread gorEGEOUS

 **Piko:** dude ur ugly as hell

 **Fukase:** betrayal

 **Wil:** yeah u ugly

 **Fukase:** WHY

 **Fukase:** I THOUGHT I WAS LOVED

 **Ling:** guys guys guys guys guys hold up

 **Yuu:** holding

 **Ling:** we've been texting about viginity and titties for the past hour

 **Ling:** whos awake

 **Mayu:** me

 **Kyo:** ufwhfswbfoiejfcasjcndhdajsbduadjci

 **Ling:** mayu, do you not sleep?

 **Mayu:** rarely i get a full nights sleep due to my tendancies

 **Fukase:** tendancies to what?

 **Fukase:** masturbate?

 **Maika:** FUKASE WHAT THE FUCK

 **Ruby:** YOU DONT JUST TYPE MASTURBATE IN A GROUPCHAT MUCH LESS AIMED AT A WOMAN

 **Fukase:** Mayu's, like, 12!!!!!!!

 **Mayu:** i'm 15 idiot

 **Fukase:** how am i supposed to know what this means?!

 **Ruby:** bc youd have an ounce of fucking decency

 **Ling:** GUYS IM SERIOUS WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO IF MEIKO FINDS THIS STRING OF SHIT

 **Sweet Ann:** o shat

 **Sweet Ann:** didnt think of that

 **Fukase:** we'll just delete it

 **Fukase:** whos the creator?

 **Piko:** miku but shes busy

 **Piko:** busy sleeping

 **Mayu:** yeah, you cant wake miku up without giving her a heart attack

 **Kyo:** who else has admin powers?

 **Kyo:** besides Luka and Meiko

 **Yuu:** what about gakupo?

 **Wil:** dumbass hed just tell meiko or luka about what happened

 **Yuu:** o

 **Ling:** waaaaaat aabouuuuut ia or gumi?

 **Wil:** why them?

 **Ling:** i know ia has admin powers bc she was telling me how she had to unlock the lock on irohas access to the groupchat

 **Iroha:** yeah, avanna had luka lock me out because she thought i was texting innapropriate stuff for rana or ryuuto to see

 **Iroha:** stupid avanna, cant she tell this is a all ages gc??

 **Ling:** yeah whatever

 **Ling:** gumi has them because shes like a bestie of miku besides rin

 **Ling:** and dont even think about getting rin on our side bc shed just tattletale to luka to get us in trouble bc shes a sadist like that

 **Mayu:** Shes even worse than me.

 **Kyo:** That's a _good_ thing?

 **Ling:** ok someone spamm gumi i'll spam ia

 **Ruby:** on it like a comet

 **Ruby:** FUCK IVE BEEN WATCHING TO MUCH MILES OF TOMORROWLAND

 **Iroha:** lmaooooooooooooo

 

**_Ling >>> IA (3:12 AM)_ **

**Ling:** IA BRO U AWAKE

 **Ling:** ia

 **Ling:** galaxies and galaco and xingchen await your awakal

 **Ling:** ia

 **Ling:** ia

 **Ling:** ia

 **Ling:** ia

 **Ling:** *inhales in cevio*

 **Ling:** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Ling:** IMA STEAL UR PEPSEI

 **IA:** DONT

 **IA:** YOU

 **IA:** FUCKING

 **IA:** DARE

 **Ling:** quick, unmute the main gc i'll brief you there

 **IA:** Um? ok??

 

_**Ling >>> Vocaloids (3:17 AM)** _

**Ling:** BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I GOT HER

 **Fukase:** YES WE'RE SAVED FROM IMMINENT DOOM!

 **IA:** what the hell is going on

 **Ling:** u have admin powers right

 **IA:** ya miku gave them to me

 **Ling:** delete everything this night has produced

 **IA:** why

 **Piko:** because if you dont we're screwed

 **IA:** how is that MY problem?

 **Mayu:** because i;m in it

 **IA:** fuck ur right..... fine

 **IA:** finish up and i'll delete it

 **Ruby:** Yay!!!!!!

 **IA:** only if you buy me a dozen chocalate chipped cookies

 **Fukase:** not yay

 **Ling:** how the heck is that healthy for you??

 **IA:** Ling, sweetie, i'm a fucking alien

 **IA:** I can do what i please

 **Kyo:** fine, i'll buy them

 **Wil:** cool

 **Wil:** I'm going back to bed

 **Yuu:** ya me too

 **Iroha:** lol ok bye

 **Fukase:** sleep deprivation really does shit to ya

 **IA:** get out while ou can before i hit the self-destruct button

 **Fukase:** angst

 **Fukase:** you know we're shipped together right?

 **IA:** I do

 **IA:** and its disgusting

 **Fukase:** babe

 **Fukase:** you hurt me

 **IA:** does it look like i honestly give a fuck

 **Piko:** naw

 **Piko:** you gave it to yukari last night

 **IA:** I WILL LOCK YOU OUT OF THIS GROUPCHAT

 **Piko:** ;)

 **Fukase:** <insert lenny face>

 **IA:** this is why im not straight

 **IA:** boys are fucking idiots

 **Ling:** you and me both

 

_**Meiko >>> Vocaloids (8:52 AM)** _

**Meiko:** y'all thought you was sly

 **Meiko:** butcha werent

 **Meiko:** @Ling, IA, Piko, Fukase, Ruby, Sweet Ann, Yuu, Kyo, Wil, Mayu, Maika y'all is grounded

 **Sweet Ann** : why me?!

 **Meiko:** you didnt do anything to stop them did you?

 **Sweet Ann** : i hate you so much

 **Meiko:** well i'm mom

 **Meiko:** so you cant do anything about it

 **Ling:** you cant ground me! i'm not your kid!

 **YanHe:** but you are mine

 **YanHe:** GROUNDED

 **Ling:** fuck

 **YanHe:** DOUBLE GROUNDED

 **Ling:** WHY MOM


	7. i dont know??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirai Komachi: seriously, i want to know  
> Meiko: HOW HAS THIS HAPPENED?  
> Meiko: I THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD MOTHER!  
> Fukase: butcha werent  
> Iroha: lolllllllllllllllll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter came a little later  
> but its chill

_**Kanon >>> Vocaloids (12:37 AM)** _

**Kanon:** ok, ok, ok, ok

 **Kanon:** i have an important question

 **LUMi:** You sure its important?

 **Kanon:** i hear you quoting me like its not.

 **LUMi:** i mean.

 **LUMi:** last time you had an 'important question' it turned out to be a load of bullshit

 **Kanon:** it is!!!

 **Yukari:** then what is it

 **Kanon:** so. 

 **Kanon:** who out of all of us

 **Kanon:** has the largest cup size

 **Yukari:** OH MY GOD WHY

 **Iroha:** ha ha ha yukaris flat as a board

 **Yukari:** fuck you

 **Yukari:** fuck all of you

 **Kanon:** seriously i wanna kno

 **LUMi:** Why

 **Kanon:** i dont know

 **Kanon:** it just popped up in my brain

 **Fukase:** your brain must be pretty fucked up then

 **Kanon:** it 

 **Kanon:** it is

 **Mirai Komachi:** i kinda want to know too

 **Iroha:** i actually do

 **Fukase:** i’m placing my bets on luka

 **Yukari:** are we seriously going to question them one by one

 **Kanon:** no???

 **Iroha:** we arent

 **Iroha:** we are going to question the holy god of our kind

 **Fukase:** me 

 **Iroha:** what?? No

 **Fukase:** :’(

 **Iroha:** mei

 **Yukari:** You guys are commiting suicide then

 **Yukari:** bye

 **Iroha:** obviously yukari doesnt want this powerful knowledge

 **Fukase:** lol

 **Mirai Komachi:** Lets ask her already

 **Kanon:** okie!!!

 **Kanon:** @Meiko

 **Meiko:** what do you want children

 **Fukase:** mom i have a question

 **Meiko:** wat

 **Iroha:** Who has the biggest bust size out of all the vocaloids?

 **Meiko:** ...

 **Meiko:** why

 **Meiko:** why are you asking this??

 **Kanon:** we wanna know

 **Kanon:** are you’re the smartest person we know

 **Meiko:** i thought it was luka

 **Fukase** NOT ANYMORE MOM

 **Mirai Komachi:** seriously, i wanna know

 **Meiko:** HOW HAS THIS HAPPENED?

 **Meiko:** I THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD MOTHER!

 **Kanon:** so do you knwo or not?

 **Meiko:** maybe

 **Meiko:** I actually dont know

 **Fukase:** wow mom you failed us

 **Meiko:** I’ll fucking ground all you little shits

 **Meiko:** actually

 **Meiko:** I grounded you already

 **Fukase:** what

 **Meiko:** yeah for getting ia to delete that section of messages about titties

 **Yukari:** _are you just now noticing this **  
**_

**Meiko:** uh

 **Meiko:** yes?

 **Yukari:** wow

 **Kanon:** you thought you were sly

 **Fukase:** butcha werent

 **Iroha:** lolllllllllllllllll

 **Mirai Komachi:** mom tell us the answer; who has the biggest bust size

**Meiko:** _what has this groupchat turned into **  
**_

**Tianyi** : i ask myself that question everyday

 **Kanon** : look its lings girlfriend!!!!

 **Fukase** : Hello fellow gay person

 **Tianyi** : no

 **Miku** : betrayer

 **Miku** : saying no to our holy greeting??

 **Len** : how dare thee

 **Tianyi** : i thought you guys left vocaloid

 **Tianyi** : why are you still here

 **Miku** : OUCH

 **Miku** : THAT HURT

 **Miku** : THAT HURT ME SO FDJUCKING MUCH

 **Fukase** : DO YOU NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN

 **Yukari** : @Meiko just kill me already

 **Meiko** : What is your preferred method?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda lost motivation thats why its so short sorry


	8. MONOPOLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daina: All of you are assholes.
> 
> Dex: Yeah, we kno
> 
> Yohio: sux to b u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be editing some chapters

_**Daina >>> it's the vocamerica bitchs (9:21 PM)** _

 

 **Daina** : i've decided that monopoly, cyva, dex and cs are bitches

 **Ruby** : elaborate?

 **Daina** : fucking monopoly

 **Sonika** : i've never seen daina so pissed off in my entire life

 **Dex** : it was great

 **Daina** : no, no it was n o t

 **Daina** : All of you are assholes

 **Dex** : Yeah, we kno

 **Oliver** : well at least you get to know how piko feels

 **Daina** : .......

 **Daina** : you think that's a GOOD thing?

 **Oliver** : well...

 **Oliver** : piko doesn't really have anyone to relate to, so... yeah?

 **CS** : he's to pure

 **Chris** : it's literally burning my fucking eyes

 **Avanna** : please no cursing

 **Cyva** : @Avanna _shush_ , let the men have their fun

 **Ken** : I would like to add that i'm not cursing

**_(Dex changed Daina's name to monopoly made me amgery)_ **

**monopoly made me amgery** : seriously?

 **Dex** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sonika** : ........does the amgery part have anything to do with those cute shiba inu videos that randomly pop up in daina's recommended?

 **Dex** : yes

 **monopoly made me amgery** : i'm going to kill you

 **Dex** : i know

 **monopoly made me amgery** : and @Sonika how the hell do you even know what pops up in my recommended?

 **Sonika** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

      _ **(monopoly made me amgery changed their name to all of you bitches are gonna die)**_

_**(all of you bitches are gonna die changed their name to i know your addresses)** _

**Cyva** : you know shit's gotten real when people start communicating thru name changing

 **CS** : yeah....

 **Yohio** : sux to b u

 **Maika** : i literally can't get him to stop using text slang

 **Maika** : plaese help

 **Ruby** : plaese

 **Cyva** : plaese

 **CS** : plaese

 **Sonika** : plaese

 **Dex** : plaese

 **Chris** : plaese

 **Amy** : plaese

 **Ken** : what

 **Ken** : Amy why?

 **Ken** : i thought you were responsible???

 **Cyva** : butchu got trikked

 **i know your addresses** : wait why is @Maika even here? isnt she spanish?

 **Yohio** : ya but shes my gf

 **i know your addresses** : how does that matter.../?

 **Chris** : it doesnt

 **i know your addresses** : yet another reason to leave this gc

 **Dex** : waIT DAINA BBY NO

 **i know your addresses** : EXCUSE ME

 **i know your addresses** : DID YOU JUST CALL ME BBY??/??!!

 **Dex** : uhhhhhh

 **Dex** : no?

      _**(i know your addresses changed Dex's name to you're so ded u fucking furry)**_

 **you're so ded u fucking furry** : you're a furry too tho.......

     _ **(Sonika changed i know your addresses's name to BUT UR A FURRY 2)**_

 **BUT UR A FURRY 2** : @Sonika i fucking hate you

 **Sonika** : yeah i know

      _**(Ruby changed Sonika's name to The Hated One)**_

 **The Hated One** : uh

 **The Hated One** : fair, i guess

 **Big Al** : someone please tell me what's happening

 **Cyva** : in the words of kanon,,,,

 **CS** : _chaos_

 **Cyva** : i t s g r e a t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey inspired by my family's monopoly game last night


	9. never take a switch

_**Roadroller >>> Banana Thot (7:12 AM)** _

**Roadroller:** I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE

 **Roadroller:** THOT

 **Roadroller:** GIVE IT BACK

 **Banana Thot:** how

 **Banana Thot:** rin, how do you know????

 **Banana Thot:** rin???

 **Banana Thot:** RIN??????

 **Banana** **Thot:** HOW DO YOU KNOW????///???

 

_**Ren >>> Da Faqing Meme Squad (7:14 AM)** _

**Ren** : MY SISTER IS SCARING ME

 **Fuckass** : lol

 **Fuckass** : I laugh at your misery

 **Boku** **no** **Piko** : what did u do to piss her off so much

 **Ren** : i stole her nintendo switch

 **Boku no Piko:** u fucked

 **Ren** : IK OK

Ren: IK IM GOING TO DIE

 **ItsJames &Ollie**: is rin really that terrifying?

 **Ren** : you have no idea

 **Ren:** Its even worse because I live with her

 **nyreow:** ha ha ha i bet it is

 **nyreow:** u are fucked

 **Ren:** ITS NOT FUNNYYYYYYY

 **Fuckass:** YES IT IS

 **demon:** *hysterical laughter*

 **Ren** : flower

 **Ren** : why

 **demon** : shrug

 **Boku no Piko** : shrug

 **nyreow** : shrug

 **Fuckass** : shrug

 **ItsJames &Ollie**: shrug

 **Ren** : but in all seriousness what the hell am i supposed to do

 **Fuckass** : pray for forgivness in purgatory

 **Ren** :

 **Ren:** i'm so screwed

 **rainbow barf** : are you just now realizing this?

 

 

**Rin >>> Miku (7:14 AM)**

**Rin:** As my friend, do you think its a good idea to go and kill len in a sibling-love way?

 **Miku:** .................

 **Miku:** .........................yes

 **Rin:** sold

 **Rin:** i'm off to kill the wizard

 **Miku:** THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ~~~

 **Rin:** MY GOD YOU JUST RUINED IT MIKU

 **Miku:** gomen

 

_**Roadroller >>> Banana Thot (7:19 AM)** _

**Roadroller:** come to my room or die

 **Banana Thot:** but

 **Banana Thot:** wont i die either way??

 **Roadroller:** yes

 **Banana Thot:** i just want ot play mario party ten with my squad fam

 **Banana Thot:** is that too much to ask?

 **Roadroller** : i allowed you a week with it last week

 **Roadroller:** you literally did not use it for the entire fucking week

 **Roadroller:** so g o f u c k u r s e l f

 **Banana Thot:** ( ; ; )

 **Roadroller:** sad emoticons will not help your case, thot

 

_**Len >>> Kanon (7:12 AM)** _

**Len** : so can i rely on you to save me if rin's scary

 **Kanon** : for the most part

 **Kanon** : i'm not getting turned into a pancake if rin has her roadroller

 **Len** : fair

 

_**Rion >>> Vocaloids (8:04 AM)** _

**Rion** : HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT

 **Gumi** : Ahs is holding a private concert and none of us are invited???

 **Rion** : what

 **Rion** : no

 **Rion** : where did that even come from?

 **Gumi** : nowhere

 **Azuki** : hoW YOU GOT ME STUCK OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHEREEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **LUMi** : ok hush you hyper child

 **LUMi** : what's up @Rion

 **Rion** : thank you

 **Rion** : inhale

 **Rion** : LEN DIED AGAIN

 **Gumi** : LMFAO

 **Rion** : BUT SO DID RIN

 **Gumi** : le gasp

 **Gumi** : wHo dAReD tOuCh mY giRlFrIEnD?

 **Kanon:** me

 **Gumi** : oh

 **Gumi** : alright

 **Rin** : WDYFM ALRIGHT RDJFNWSAKlMDFCKJ

 **Azuki** : give us the tea time

 **Rin** : len stole my nintendo switch and fuckase fucking spilled soda on it

 **Len** : wait he did

 **Rin** : YES HE DID YOU FUCKING IDIOT

 **Len** : SORRY IM SORRY I ASKED

 **Rion** : i thought you were dead

 **Len** : resurrection on behalf of sonika

 **Sonika** : 👍

**Azuki** : lol so is all good

**Kanon** : well i killed rin?

**Kanon** : so maybe?

**Rin** : ur gonna fucking die

**Kanon** : nvm

**LUMi** : i feel as tho i should alert meiko of this...

**Azuki** : NO

**Azuki** : LET THE CHAOS LIVE


	10. on crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase: hEY wAHTS UP LOSTERS
> 
> Kanon: are you?? okay????
> 
> Iroha: Fukase is never ok

**_Fukase >>> Vocaloids (10:33 AM)_ **

**Fukase** : hEY wAHTS UP LOSTERS

 **Fukase** : PIKO'S ON RRCAK

 **Piko** : no, you're on crack

 **Fukase** : rrcak

 **Kanon** : are you?? okay????

 **Flower** : fukase's on crack

 **Iroha** : sweet baby kitten cats

 **Miku** : GASP

 **Miku** : WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER

 **Gumi** : wha

 **Gumi** : how are you two siblings?

 **Mayu** : they took a blood oath in middle school

 **Gumi** : oh ok

 **LUMi** : mayu, how the fuck do you know that

 **Mayu** : i only remember the blood i found in the toilet due to the aftermath of two teenagers cutting each other

 **Mayu** : if I had been as innocent as azuki, past me would have reported them to the headmaster’s office

 **Azuki** : hey! Im not that innocent!

 **Kanon** : hush child

 **Anon** : past us scares me

 **Iroha** : tbh yeah

 **Iroha** : like, what was i thinking as a little kid? Who in their right mind would pick up a snake skin and parade it around like a mad man?

 **Yukari** : iroha

 **Yukari** : you’re talking about yourself, but amped up on chaotic kid energy

 **Yukari** : is that really something you wouldn’t do?

 **Iroha** : ...

 **Iroha** : uh

 **Iroha** : now that you put it like that...

 **Yukari** : *turns to judge* i rest my case

 **Akari** : *bams gavel* jury adjourned

 **Meiko** : “bams gavel”?

 **Kokone** : let the child live

 

_**Xin Hua >>> Vocaloids (10:58 AM)** _

**Xin Hua** : so i’m confused...

 **Xin Hua** : is fukase ok?

 **Iroha** : Fukase is never ok

 **Flower** : but yeah, we took him to the doctor, the stuff’ll be out of his system in two hours

 **Xin Hua** : ok, good i was worried

 **Miku** : Who the hell had the nerve to poison my bethren

 **Miku** : @Flower you were there. Who poisoned fuka

 **Flower** : uhh some upperclassmen threw a pack of cigars at us and yelled ”smoking challenge, freshies”

 **Miku** : who

 **Flower** : idk

 **Iroha** : Oh wow, miku’s interrogating flower

 **Rin** : never though i’d see smth like this

 **Miku** : W H O

 **Flower** : a blonde

 **Luka** : OH MY GOD

 **Iroha** : GASPU DESU

 **Iroha** : LUKA LIVES

 **Luka** : ofc i do ass

 **Kanon** : shut up

 **Kanon** : Luka what are you screaminf about

 **Luka** : MIKU JUST SLOWLY TURNED TO LOOK AT YOHIO WITH MURDER IN HER EYES AFTER FLOWER REPLIED ”BLONDE” AND IM WHEEZING

 **Kanon** : wait where the hell are you?

 **Luka** : at the mall with miku, yohio dex and daina

 **Ruby** : they fucking left me with oliver

 **Flower** : oof

 **Oliver** : is that a bad thing?

 **Ruby** : when you’re missing out on quality bromance, yes, yes it is

 **Oliver** : ;((

 **Rin** : YOU MADE THE SAILOR BOI CRI

 **Fukase** : WHO MADE OLIVER CRY

 **Rin** : OMG FUKASES BACK

 **Fukase** : OF. FUCKING. COURSE I AM BITCH

 **Piko** : damn, now eleanor cant be memelord...

 **Fukase** : @Piko excuse me

 **Kanon** : OOOOOOOO PIKOS IN TROUBLE

 **Lily** : HE GONNA DAI

 **Miku** : I FIGURED OUT WHO POISONED MY BROTHER

 **Mayu** : who?

 **Miku** : AKITA NERU

 **Kanon** : makes sense

 **Miku** : IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE BECAUSE SHE HATES ME AND MY FRIENDS AND SHE WOULD TOTALLY BE THE TYPE OF JERK TO THROW A PACK OF CIGARETTE AT MY BROTHER!!

 **Miku** : so, in conclusion, i’m going to go and kill neru now

 **Kanon** : ok talk over me

 **Kanon** : it’s nothing i’m not used to

 **Lily** : you just need a hug

 **Mirai** : I WAS SUMMONED FOR A HUG

 **Flower** : as much as I sympathize with being talked over-

 **Flower** : hOLY FUCK MIKU JUST CALLED SOMEONE A JERK

 **Fukase** : THIS IS A DAY TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY

 **Iroha** : HELL YEAH

 **Una** : ALRIGHT PARTY CAN BE AT INTERNETS PLACE

 **Gumi** : yay!!! Party!!!

 **Xin Hua** : so um

 **Xin Hua** : is miku really going to kill neru

 **Tiyani** : prob

 **Xin Hua** : should i call the police...?

 **Kanon** : more like the ambulance

 **Galaco** : miku is one who never fools around with death

 **Fukase** : I’m shocked that anyone would go this far for me :’)

 **IA** : yeah, and i’m shocked that you havent been killed yet

 **IA** : arent you supposed to be at the hospital?

 **Fukase** : yeah, but i escaped that insane facility of death

 **Iroha** : how

 **Fukase** : jumped out the window

 **CUL** : whAT

 **Fukase** : yup

 **Xin Hua** : i have concerns

 **Rin** : rightfully so

 

**_Maki >>> Gamer Gurls (1:23 AM)_ **

**Maki** : so we cant be the gamer gurls anymore

 **Maki** : we have another boy joining us

 **Seiko** : 1. we already have a boy among us, its minase

 **Seiko** : 2. ITS LITERALLY 1:24 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING COULDNT THIS HAVE WAITED?

 **Maki** : my inner voice never waits

 **Yukari** : fuck your inner voice

 **Maki** : also, i just thought of sato sasara singing the first verse all stars on crack, and it wont leave me

 **Yukari** : you have literally 5 minutes to go to bed before i cut you in half with a chainsaw

 **Maki** : fine, point taken

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being dead for so long, haha  
> uh yeah here you go, a slice of synth randomness
> 
> And you guys can post prompts for me down below, dont be afraid to be random i live for random XD


	11. family (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hime: wait im confused, who’s what??
> 
> Iroha: fukase is the dad, mayu is the wife/stepmom, gumi is the ex-wife/mom, rin is the aunt, and oliver is the child
> 
> Tiyani: what the actual fuck
> 
> Fukase: we are a very messed up family indeed

_**Oliver >>> Vocaloids (4:32 PM)** _

**Oliver** : does anyone know how to math

 **Cul** : why?

 **Oliver** : i cant figure out this problem

    _**(Oliver shared a picture)**_

 **Cul** : wh

 **Cul** : what the fuck is that

 **Oliver** : i dont know

 **Piko** : you just cross multiply 2x - 50/43 = 6/5x - 23 to find the value of x, and then you subsitute the value of x to find side RQ of polygon MNOPQ

 **Oliver** : i do what now

 **Piko** : you c r o s s m u l t i p l y

 **Avanna** : in all honesty i think actually being there with the child helps

 **Piko** : well to bad im in china with yanhe

 **Yanhe** : sup

 **Fukase** : i’d offer to help, being your father and all, but sadly, i am unavailable

 **Fukase** : mayu and i are having a wonderful tea party with unamo mimi

 **Mayu** : indeed

 **Hime** : ooo cool

 **Mikoto** : unless unamo mimi is haunted

 **Hime** : uncool

 **Flower** : so is anyone actually going to help ollie

 **Oliver** : ;w;

 **Mayu** : I’m like two grades higher than you, and my brain isnt good at storing mathematic shit

 **Fukase** : ^

 **Hime** : ^

 **Flower** : ^

 **Yanhe** : ^

 **Cul** : ^

 **Gumi** : ^

 **Mirai** : ^ 

 **Oliver** : ok wow thanks

 **Oliver** : @Kiyoteru can you just come over and help me

 **Kiyoteru** : Yeah, sure, I’m also going to bring Yuki with me if that’s alright with you. 

 **Oliver** : uh sure

 **Flower** : You’re so screwed

 **Oliver** : yeah ik

 **Oliver** : wish me luck ig

 **Fukase** : you have my blessing if you end up wanting to get married to Yuki after all...

 **Oliver** : ew dad no stfu

 **Mayu** : dont talk to him like that

 **Oliver** : >:P

 **Gumi** : THE ULTIMATE REBELLIOUS TEENAGER

 **Iroha** : i just got here and im already confused?

 **Fukase** : good

 **Hime** : im confused too 

 **Hime** : how is oliver fukase’s kid?

 **Avanna** : _its not literal_

 **Iroha** : *ahem*

 **Iroha** : ok, so basically Fukase and Gumi were married and adopted oliver, but they got a divorce. Fukase married mayu and mayu became the stepmom of oliver. rin-chan wanted in on the action so fukase made her the aunt of ollie. Miku’s also the aunt of ollie, but she’s the “cool” aunt XD

 **Kanon** : ah yes, the chronicle of fukayu’s fam

 **Kanon** : a reminder of how fucked up everything is XD

 **Fukase** : we are a very messed up family indeed

 **Tiyani** : what the actual fuck

 **Ling** : are you really that surprised

 **Fukase** : yeah, are you really that surprised?

 **Tiyani** : whyyy is everything so messed uppp (;-;)

 **Avanna** : no one knows

 **Kanon** : soMEboDY oNcE tOlD me tHaT thE woRLd wAs mAcOrNi aNd i aInT thE shApeST tOoL iN thE sHeD

 **Anon** : where did that come from-

 **Mayu** : @Kanon did you _really_  make a ship name-

 **Anon** : it’s kanon, when is she not making ship names

 **Mayu** : but why have fukayu as my ship name? Couldnt it be makase or something?

 **Fukase** : babe makase just sounds bad

 **Hime** : wait im confused, who’s what??

 **Iroha** : fukase is the dad, mayu is the wife/stepmom, gumi is the ex-wife/mom, rin is the aunt, and oliver is the child

 **Hime** : ok i think i get it now...  
  
 **Rana** : GUYS UNA THREW A SQUIRREL AT MY WINDOW

  
_**Maki >>> Gamer Gurls (5:12 PM)** _

**Maki** : ok what i said about yuzuru earlier?

 **Maki** : forget all of it

 **Akane** : forget that you said he’s another insignificant male in this world of wholehearted feminists?

 **Maki** : yes

 **Aoi** : no

 **Maki** : nani?? why???

 **Akane** : cause he’s out precious kid brother who needs protection from people like you >:/

 **Maki** : I agree completely

 **Aoi** : waht you do?

 **Yukari** : waht

 **Akari** : waht

 **Zunko** : waht

 **Minase** : waht

 **Aoi** : shut up

 **Akane** : as sOON as hes released we’re introducing him to you

 **Aoi** : he’s coming out on the 27th, which is 3 days away!!!! So excited!!!

 **Zunko** : on a side note, have you guys heard my sister’s voicebank?

 **Yukari** : which one

 **Zunko** : kiritan’s nutrino neural vb

 **Itako** : it’s sooo worth it not even joking

 **Akari** : link please!

_**(Zunko shared a[link](https://www.vocaloidnews.net/neutrino-neural-singing-synthetizer-is-revolutionary/))** _

**Zunko** : Click on the first video!!

 **Minase** : HOLY FUCK

 **Akari** : SHE SOUNDS SO KAWAIIII X3

 **Aoi** : ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **Yukari** : @Kiritan you sound rlly good

 **Kiritan** : arigatou

 **Maki** : yet another reason to hate my company...

 **Maki** : they dont give me anything cool!

 **Minase** : same here, sister

 **Itako** : well, that sucks for you~

 **Zunko** : lets be happy for kiri-nee~!

 **Maki** : or lets storm ahs’s headquarters and burn it to the ground with pitchforks and lazers

 **Minase** : hell yeah

 **Akari** : maki-san nO

 **Maki** : maki-san yES


	12. Hotel? Trivago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase: hair? red. attitude? bitchy. name? cul.
> 
> Lily: Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> Cul: HEY-
> 
> Kanon: are they really wrong tho?

_**Mayu >>> Vocaloids (1:03 AM)** _

**Mayu** : why do we call space space

 **Mayu** : it literally contains everything out there

 **Kanon** : holy fuck

 **Kanon** : i never thought of it that way...

 **Lily** : mayu, are you having a midlife crisis? if so, meiko would be happy to come over there and help you out...

 **Meiko** : excuse me?

 **Mayu** : and sharks get an entire week, but mothers get one day...

 **Anon** : ...

 **Miku** : PREACH

 **Iroha** : to clear up some general confusion, no, mayu is not having a midlife crisis,

 **Lily:** thank god

 **Iroha** : she just lost unamo mimi, and is currently tearing apart her mental state in order to find it...

 **Fukase** : good lord

 **Hime** : oh no, that's tmi!

 **Lily** : what?

 **Hime** : Tmi. You know, terribly mournfully inadequate?

 **Flower** : who told her that

 **Flower** : WHO TOLD HER THAT

 **Mayu** : and like, the Swiss must've been pretty confident in their chances of victory if they included a corkscrew on their army knife

**Cul** : ok stop, i'm beginning to get a migraine

**Cul** : AND IT'S FUCKING 1:06 IN THE FUCKING MORNING

**Cul** : JUST GO BACK TO FUCKING BED

**Miku** : oh wow, someone's salty

**Lily** : pass the salt, would you?

**Iroha** : Sure! *yeets cul across the table*

**Cul** : fuck all of you

**Iroha** : tis true

**Cul** : nO itS nOT

**Lily** : lmfao

**LUMi** : are we just going to ignore mayu dying

**Iroha** : No

**Cul** : yes

**Iroha** : gASP

**Iroha** : AND CUL TURNS FULL BITCH MODE

**Lily** : I CAN FEEL CUL’S RESTING BITCH FACE RIPPING INTO MY SOUL T H R O U G H T H E W A L L

**Fukase** : hair? red. attitude? bitchy. name? cul.

 **Lily** : Hotel? Trivago.

 **Miku** : my sides hurt from laughing so much

 **Cul** : HEY-

 **Flower** : fukase, you have red hair too

 **Fukase** : i was insulting cul

 **Miku** : yeah, but you subconciously insulted yourself with the 'hair? red' part

 **Miku** : subconsciously

 **Fukase** : i was-

 **Fukase** : i was aiming it at cul!!! how does that count towards myself?!

 **Anon** : subconscious works, man

 **Fukase** : i feel like karma is finally catching up to me

 **Rin** : nOw yOuVE uSed uP ALL yEuR lUcK

 **Rin** : iTs TiME to GEt wAt U deSeRVE

 **Lily** : YOU SUMMONED RIN XD

 **Kanon** : HELL YEAH

 **Mayu** : but like... if you think about it

 **Mayu** : we’re all screwed

 **Mayu** : karma

 **LUMi** : mayu, you’re screwed the most.

 **Mayu** :

 **Fukase** : YOU BROKE HER

  
_**Una >>> Vocaloids (3:20 AM)** _

**Una** : RANA THREW A TURTLE AT MY WINDOW

 **Kanon** : u kinda deserved it tho

 **Kanon** : didn’t you throw a squirel at rana’s window a few days ago?

 **Anon** : *squirrel 

 **Fukase** : squirel

 **Miku** : squirel

 **Rin** : squirel

 **Ling** : squierl

 **Mayu** : squierl

 **Lily** : squierl

 **Iroha** : squierl squierl boi

 **Kanon** : stfu

 **Una** : but srsly i think it’s dead

 **Fukase** : what’s ded?

 **Una** : the turtle

 **Miku** : how would you know...?

 **Una** : cause it broke thru the glass 

 **Miku** : WHAT

 **Una** : yeah rana threw it, it broke through the glass and it’s not moving

 **Una** : except for the occasional twitch

 **Lily** : Twitch is cursed

 **Iroha** : yeah, but not as bad as tumblr

 **Iroha** : @Pikuun Utatune

 **Piko** : shut

 **Piko** : the fuck up

 **Lily** : LMAO YOU ACTUALLY SUMMONED HIM

 **Iroha** : I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD

 **Fukase** : i am still the superior being, though

 **Fukase** : i have the power of ANIME AND MEMES

 **Miku** : I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE!

 **Miku** : NYAH!!

 **Ling** : i’m so tired

 **Ling** : @god let me rest

 **Miku** : kamisama moshimo umarekawaru koto ga dekitara

 **Miku** : aisareru ko ni nare maSU YOUNI

 **Rin** : sleep is for cowards

 

_**Zunda-bean >>> AHS FAMILY IS SUPERIOR (5:17 AM)** _

**Zunda-bean** : i swear to f*king god

 **Zunda-bean** : @HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty if you stole those cookies i made for Kiritan’s class, you are dead to me

 **i’m a blonde** : Dead? Iroha. Hungry? Kiritan’s class. Hotel? Trivago.

 **Rabbis** : almost dead? Maki.

 **Seiko** : ready to fucking sleep?

 **Seiko** : all of us

 **i’m a blonde** : sleep is for cowards

 **i’m a blonde** : my pro gamer move is staying up all night

 **Rabbis** : lol sure

 **Rabbis** : then you pass out on your controller and loose the tournament 

 **i’m a blonde** : IT WAS O N E TIME

 **HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty** : @Zunda-bean IT WASNT ME I SWEAR IT WAS AI AND SHOUTA

 **Zunda-bean** : YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THOSE TWO ARE WAY TO NICE TO STEAL FROM ME

 **Zunda-bean** : AND AI IS TOO SHORT TO REACH THE COOKIE JAR

 **HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty** : BUT IT WASNT ME

 **Zunda-bean** : i’m about to throw fucking hands

 **HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty** : @Rabbis H E L P

 **Rabbis** : lol nope

 **Teacher knows best** : on a side note, has anyone seen the answer key sheet for the test today? I’m testing my second-year class at the secondary school down the street

 **Rabbis** : ...

 **i’m a blonde** : surprisedpikachu.jog

 **Zunda-bean** : *slowly turns to @HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty*

 **HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty** :

 **Teacher knows best** : ....... iroha

 **HelloKittie_I’mSoPretty** : YOU’LL NEVRR CATCH ME ALIVE

 **Rabbis** : did

 **Rabbis** : did she just

 **i’m a blonde** : IROHA YEETED OUT THE FUCKINF WINDOW

 **i’m a blonde** : HOLY SHIT

 **Zunda-bean** : @Teacher knows best if you drive, i’ll shoot her down

 **Teacher knows best** : sold. lets go

 **SF-A2 says fuck you** : wow that’s a lot of chaos in 30 minutes

 **Rabbis** : yeah

 **i’m a blonde** : is no one going to acknowledge that zunko’s a school shooter now

 **SF-A2 says fuck you** : ZUNKOS A  W H A T 

 **Rabbis** : M A K I 

 **i’m a blonde** : ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yO  
> GUESS WHO’S STILL ALIVE (unfortunately)
> 
> So uh yeah  
> Just send prompts ig  
> :P


End file.
